


basketball

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Episode 133, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Tension, mild panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Riddhima plays a game of basketball with Vihaan, all the while trying to deal with her trauma at the pool.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vihaan
Kudos: 2





	basketball

Having just finished her hour-long jog, Riddhima entered the VR Mansion. Still out of breath, she had been planning on hitting the shower but she was informed by one of the staff members that she was summoned to the poolside. This time when her heart pounded it wasn’t because of the exercise. Rather, it was because of fearful memories coming back to haunt her.

The closer she got to the poolside, the stronger the memories got. Her confronting Kabir and Anupriya, them sneering and brandishing their victory over her, the intense smell of chlorine, her splashing into the water, and finally the burnt smell of her hair from when she was electrocuted.

She immediately halted in her steps. She stood at the threshold of the poolside room but could walk no further. From where she stood she could see the pool had been drained of its water and had been changed into a makeshift basketball court. The Raisinghania men were already engaged in a match. Riddhima didn’t see what was the purpose of her being there. She had turned around to leave when she was called out by Chanchal.

“Lo Riddhima bhi aa gayi.” The women turned in her direction and some of the men had as well.

“I call dibs on her!” Kabir shouted like a child.

Scowling, Riddhima took a few steps inside and admonished him. “Excuse you, but  no one can call dibs on me, least of all you.”

“Oh come on Riddhima.” He dismissed her words. “Ek game hi toh hai. Don’t be a spoilsport.”

She was about to scold him again, when Daadi chimed in. “Teekh hi toh keh raha hai. Sab khel rahe, tum bhi aa jao.”

Riddhima bit back her angry words, and clenched her jaw. Though she entered further into the room, she refused to sit anywhere close to the pool area.

“I’ll watch but I’m not playing.” She announced.

“We’ll see about that.” Kabir mocked, irritating her further.

Rolling her eyes, she took her seat. She glanced at the scoreboard and wished the game would end already. The longer she stayed in the room, the more anxious she was starting to get.

Sneakers squeaked, and the walls echoed the sound of the dribbling ball. The boys were playing well, but her eyes were fixed on Vihaan. Standing taller than the rest, he used his height to its full advantage. With a smooth flick of his wrist, he would launch the ball and it would fall neatly into the netted hoop. She couldn’t help but smile seeing him whoop and cheer for himself. Daadi and Ishani showed their support with their incessant clapping as well.

“Vansh ki team ne ab score kiye hai twenty points. Vansh, ab bol kisse nikal na hai.” Chanchal asked Vihaan gleefully.

Vihaan with his eyes filled with mirth, told Kabir, “You. Out please.”

Riddhima erupted into laughter. She turned around in her seat, and bit down on her bottom lip to stop, but it didn’t really work. Her body folded over, and her stomach was starting to hurt from laughing so hard. She only stopped when something hit her against her leg. Looking through her teary eyes, she realized it was the basketball and Vihaan had hit her with it.

“Hasna bandh kar, aur chal. Play one round with me.” He reached over to grab the ball.

“Mujhe nahi khel na.” Riddhima told him, wiping the corner of her eyes.

“Kyun? Haar ne se darr lag raha hai?” He asked with a smirk.

She knew he was baiting her, but she wasn’t going to let him have the satisfaction of having one over her.

Getting up, she told him, “Bilkul nahi.”

“Toh phir aao.” He coaxed, while dribbling the ball. “Khelo mere saath.”

Riddhima had walked towards the edge of the pool then stopped. She shook her head. She knew no one was talking but she could still hear the echoes of the bitter truths Kabir had exposed. Her pupils began to dilate as each revelation once again filled her with horror.

“Riddhima.”

Startling, she snapped out of her thoughts, and looked in front. Vihaan was waiting for her with an extended hand. She stared at it for a few seconds before she reached out for it. Taking a step forward, he looped one hand around her waist, and brought her down into the empty pool.

Given her last dreadful experience with it, It felt strange for her to stand in it. Vihaan snapped his fingers and again broke her out of her thoughts.

“Agar jeet na hai then you have to concentrate.” He told her.

Stepping back, he grabbed the ball and started bouncing it. He circled around her once before he bent over, and continued to dribble.

“Are you ready?” He asked, referring to both the immediate and larger game being played.

Riddhima blinked a few times, but nodded. She too slightly bent over indicating her readiness.

“Then let’s start.” He said with a smirk.

Riddhima immediately grabbed the ball out of his hands, and dribbling it, quickly ran over to his net and made her first shot. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a shocked Vihaan.

“You sure  _ you’re _ ready?” She asked with a smirk.

Vihaan shook off his initial shock and wore a more playful face. “Always.”

With the ball in his hand, he bounced it a few times. He was quick to change its position whenever Riddhima got close to snatching it from him. She scowled while he smirked knowing full well that she would never be able to grab it from him if he held the ball just high enough. Indeed, he took full advantage of his height as he shot the ball from half court. Riddhima watched as it went high over her head and neatly into the hoop.

They continued to play for another few minutes with only one goal in mind: to win. The more she watched Vihaan bounce the ball between his hands, the more she wondered where exactly he had learnt to play like that. Granted she had never seen Vansh play against someone before, but the hand movements were entirely the same. She blinked, and admonished herself. It’s just a stupid game. The way a person dribbles the ball can’t decide their identity. Anyone can learn a sports skill. If tomorrow she learnt how to play tennis, that doesn’t mean she would become Sania Mirza. She will still be Riddhima who just knows how to play tennis really well. It’s the same thing with Vihaan and Vansh. Two men who know how to play the same sport really well.

Riddhima groaned when Vihaan made yet another shot. Hands on her hip, she looked to the ground and shook her head.

“I told you you need to concentrate.” Vihaan remarked, grabbing the ball.

Riddhima rolled her eyes at him and walked to one edge of the pool. She unzipped her jogging jacket and lightly flung it across the floor. When she turned back around, she saw Vihaan staring at her with his mouth hung open.

Scrunching her brows at him, she snapped, “Kya hai?”

Still dazed, he shook his head at her. “Nothing.” Then wearing his classic flirty smile, he told her, “Hot lag rahi ho tum.”

She glanced down at herself and remembered the mauve joggers and simple white crop top she had worn for the morning. Cheeks flushed, she tried not to look at the family members who were seated and still watching them.

Mimicking his bent position, Riddhima harshly whispered, “Sab ke samne yeh bol na zaroori hai kya?”

“Kyun nahi?” He asked with a smug smile. “Jab biwi hot lage pati ka toh dharam hua na tareef karne ka.”

“Dhar-” Pursing her lips, Riddhima slapped his hand and grabbed the ball from him.

She ran to the other side with it, and was about to shoot when Vihaan brushed his hand against her waist. Startled by his touch, Riddhima lost power in her throw and she missed. She looked over her shoulder at him, and there he was, standing with his cheeky smile knowing full well what he just did.

“Yeh kya tha?” She asked, stepping towards him.

“Kya?” He asked in mock innocence. “Tumne shot miss kiya ab isme meri kya galti?”

“Shot tumhari vaja se miss hua!” She accused him in a low voice.

“Woh kaise?” He took a step closer, and his eyebrows crinkled just a little.

“Because you-” Riddhima stopped herself, remembering how many people were watching.

“Because I?” He repeated, wanting her to finish her sentence. “What did I do?”

“Kuch nahi.” She said instead, looking away.

Laughing, Vihaan held her chin and lightly shook it. “Jab tum gusse mein hoti ho na toh bahut cute lag ti ho.”

Annoyed, Riddhima shook him away. Smiling, Vihaan took the ball and bounced it. The glint in his eye told Riddhima that he wouldn’t stop with his flirtatious ways no matter who was watching. Shaking her head, Riddhima told herself to focus on the game and not on him. Vihaan moved as if he was about to move around Riddhima’s right side. She moved in that direction to block him, but he changed his move at the last minute and went towards the left. Riddhima had spun in her spot to go after him, but a squeak rang loudly in the room and she saw Vihaan fall to the ground.

“Vansh!” She yelled, running to him.

She crouched beside him, and helped him up. Aangre soon jumped into the empty pool to offer his support as well.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

Holding his left arm, he nodded. His pinched face told Riddhima otherwise.

“Upar chalo. Mein check karti hoon.” She told him.

“Riddhima, meine kahan na mein teekh hoon.” He said.

“Doctor mein hoon ya tum?” She snapped at him.

“Tum.” He answered in a small voice.

“So let me decide whether you’re okay or not.” Looking to Aangre, she instructed, “Help him up.”

Aangre did as asked, and led Vihaan to the seating area located in the corner of the room.

“Bhabhi khatarnak mood mein hai. Zara sambhal ke.” Aangre whispered to Vihaan, glancing a bit fearfully at Riddhima.

Vihaan nodded, and glanced at Riddhima who was approaching him with a scowl on her face.

“Doctor sahiba, agar chehre pe muskaan hogi phir yeh mareez apne aap teekh ho jaye ga.” He spoke flirtatiously.

Riddhima paid no heed to his words. Instead, she told him, “Hoodie utharo.”

Vihaan raised his eyebrows. “Sab ke samne?”

Riddhima rolled her eyes. She twisted her body to see them all leaving. “Woh sab jaa re hai.” She told him, turning back around. “Ab utharo.”

Vihaan stood, and keeping his eyes fixed on her, began unzipping the rest of his hoodie. Annoyed by how slow he was going, Riddhima reached for his zipper and pulled it down for him.

“Itni bhi kya jaldi hai biwi. Thoda dheere se bhi toh kam lo.” He teased.

“Itna time nahi hai mere paas.” Riddhima retorted.

Going around him, she yanked the hoodie down to his elbows when he yelped. Riddhima’s face fell.

Pulling him back on his good arm, she tilted her head at him to ask, “Tumhe sach mein lagi hai?”

“Of course! Tumhe kya laga, mein natak kar ra hoon?” He lowered his head.

“Sorry.” She said in a low voice. She gently removed the hoodie and placed it behind them. She made him sit down again, and carefully picked up his arm.

Concern lacing her voice, she asked, “Kahan dard hora hai? Yahan?” She pressed his shoulder, and he shook his head. She lowered her hand to his upper arm, and asked, “How about here?” He again shook his head. She touched his lower arm, and he winced.

“Haan.” He told her.

Riddhima carefully touched the bones from his elbow to his wrist and noticed the level of pain he would express. She thought back to the position she had seen him in and concluded he fell on his wrist wrong.

“Sprain lag raha hai. Kuch dino mein teekh ho jayega. Zyaada zor mat dena.” She instructed. “I’ll keep an eye on it but agar tumhe kuch notice hua jaise swelling ya aisa kuch toh phir bata dena. Hospital jaa kar thorough examination kar lenge.”

Vihaan nodded.

“Baaki sab toh teekh hai na?” Riddhima asked. “Like your hip?”

Vihaan smirked. “Mere kamar ek dum teekh hai. Tum kaho toh demo de doon.”

Exhaling deeply, Riddhima threw his arm down. “Tum kabhi nahi sudhroge.”

She was about to leave him when Vihaan tugged her arm. Placing both hands behind her lower back, he interlocked his fingers, making Riddhima lean against him. She placed her hands on both his shoulders to support herself.

“Sudhar kar kya karun jab saara maaza shaitani mein hai?” He rubbed his thumbs against her spine.

Minute shivers ran through her but she tried to play it off as if she wasn’t affected.

“Sahi hai.” She said. “Jaisi tumhari harkatein hai na tum farishte kehne ke lyak nahi."

He chuckled. “Tum bhi koi aasman se uthari hui pari nahi ho. You’re exactly like me.” He spoke languidly. His fingers slowly trailed up her spine. “Khoobsurat aur ek dum katilana.”

Riddhima’s heart pounded. She looked into his eyes and she should have been scared by what she saw, but she instead felt the complete opposite. In those wide brown eyes, she saw a clear reflection of herself.

She lightly touched his cheek, and he leaned into the palm of her hand to place a kiss. She let out a sharp breath. It was wrong. What they were doing, what she was feeling. It shouldn’t exist. He looked at her, and she knew he didn’t feel the same.

Vihaan slid his hands down the back of her thighs and hooked them underneath her kneecaps. He gently lifted her and placed her on his lap. Her breathing heavy, she lightly rested her arms around his neck.

“This is wrong.” She whispered.

“Why?” He ran his hands up her waist.

“Because you’re not my-”

“Shhh….” He leaned upwards to brush his lips against hers. “Koi humein dekh raha hai.” He whispered.

Riddhima’s eyes grew wide. “Phir toh humein yeh bilkul nahi karna chahiye.”

“Or maybe we should.” He replied, his eyes fixated on her lips. “After all,” His lips curved into a smile, “miya biwi pyaar nahi karenge toh aur kya karenge.”

Riddhima shook her head. “But you’re not-” She stopped herself not knowing who it was that was eavesdropping on them.

“I’m not?” He provoked, shifting in his spot and eliciting a shaky breath from her.

“You’re not…” Riddhima closed her eyes and lost herself in the small pleasures he was giving her by trailing his fingers up and down her back.

“I’m not what Riddhima?” He whispered in her ear.

When she didn’t reply, he switched their positions so that she was laying down against the large cushions and pillows. He reached behind and made sure that Riddhima had her legs locked around his hips. He took a long moment to gaze at her exposed stomach and noticed how her white bra was peeking underneath her hitched crop top. Riddhima could feel every loud beat her heart made. Placing a hand on her hot stomach, he leant down and watched the miniscule expressions that came across Riddhima’s face.

“Stop thinking so much Riddhima. Just go with the flow.” He spoke in a husky voice.

“No,” She closed her eyes for a long moment as he slid his hand up. “Agar koi humein dekh bhi raha tha woh tumhari harkatein dekh kar jaa hi chuka hoga.”

Vihaan smirked. “Aur agar na gaya toh?”

“Toh bhi teekh hai. After all yeh humara bedroom nahi hai jahan tum yeh sab karne lag jao.”

Laughing sinfully in her ear, he whispered to her in a deep, low voice, “You don’t need a bed to have sex sweetheart.”

His hand further hitched her top, revealing her tightly covered breasts to the open air. Riddhima watched as he looked down at them. She hoped with all her heart that he couldn’t feel the way she was throbbing against him.

His lips brushed against her cheek, and he whispered, “Stop being so good Riddhima. Be a little bad.”

She gasped sharply when he cupped one breast and squeezed it. Her body arced up towards his.

“That’s it.” He praised when her hips started moving against his. “Just like that.”

They were slow movements but they were more than enough to make her feel immensely good.

Riddhima opened her eyes and saw a shadow in the room. It shifted for a few seconds and then was gone. Vihaan was planting kisses against the corner of her ear, and Riddhima wondered who the hell had been shameless enough to watch them for that long. Her mind immediately brought up two names: Anupriya and Kabir.

Feeling nauseated, she unhooked her legs from Vihaan and pushed him away. She scrambled out of his presence and leaned against a wall. Keeping her eyes fixed on the door, she took in deep breaths to calm her pounding heart.

“Riddhima? Are you okay?” Vihaan asked.

All Riddhima could do was shake her head. Her mouth hung open and her breaths started to come out sharply. Her mind was being assaulted by the events of that ill fated day. Vihaan rested a hand on her shoulder. When Riddhima looked up at him, she felt light headed. She had her palms pressed against the wall to assure her she indeed had something sturdy to fall back on. She buckled her knees and slid down the wall to sit down on the floor. Vihaan followed, his eyes wide with worry.

“If I took things too far then I’m sorry. I thought you also felt the same.” He told her.

Riddhima shook her head. She looked around for something to grab onto. The room was starting to spin. Not having anything, she fell towards her side and pressed her cheek against the cool floor.

“Riddhima.” Vihaan called, placing his arms around her. He tried to turn her around to make her face him, but she held onto his wrist to stop him. If she pressed her fingers just right, she could feel his heartbeat. She used it to anchor herself back to reality. She’s okay. She’s alive. She has the beat of his heart to prove it.

“I don’t like this place.” She told him. She looked around and her eyes watered. “I used to, but now I don’t.”

“What changed your mind?” He asked.

“I was electrocuted. They showed me their true colors, and then they electrocuted me.”

The moment the words came out of her mouth, it was as if something snapped within her. She doesn’t know exactly what it was, but she definitely felt lighter with one truth finally out.

“Kabir?” He asked.

Riddhima nodded. He rubbed a thumb over her shoulder. Riddhima twisted her body to look up at him. His eyes were unreadable. Just as well. She hardened her own eyes. She turned around, scooted a little further, and curled herself into a fetal position.

“Can we stay here a little bit?” She mumbled into his stomach.

He patted her head and said, “Of course.”

Riddhima closed her eyes, and allowed herself to fall into an immediate sleep, knowing Vihaan won’t let anything happen to her while he watched over.


End file.
